Bestfriend's Love
by GraLuLover10
Summary: She has the best bestfriend in the world. What if she fall in love with him? Will they live happily ever after or some girls will destroy their relationship?
1. Chapter 1: The Weird Feeling

Best friend's Love

Summary: My bestfriend is the best bestfriend in the world. We always do things together. But I fall in love with him. What will happen next?

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine but I hope so.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Weird Feeling

I am here with my friends in our canteen. They're having fun while I'm here staring at nowhere. Yes, I'm dozing off. It was fun to be with them but it is not when they're having that game called Truth or Dare. It is the actual truth or dare that everyone knows. It's just that they never have TRUTH, always DARE.

"Lucy!" someone said. I stop what I'm doing. I looked for the owner of the voice.

"Lucy! Are you with us? You're the person who will do the dare." Natsu, my friend, said.

"Huh?" I look at the bottle and it was pointing at me. "Oh. Yeah. So what's the dare?" I asked.

I looked at them. They looked like they're really thinking but I know that the dare to me is always that one: Hug or Kiss Jellal. Yes, Jellal is the one I like. No! Scratch that! He is my love. Jellal Fernandez. He is the Student Council President of our school and one of my friends. I like him since childhood but no one knows except for my bestfriend. We all know each other since our childhood except for Juvia and Gajeel. They just knew us when they transfer here in Fairy Tail Academy.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled. I think I dozed off again. Hehe.

"Huh?" I asked. I tilt my head a bit to the side so they know I'm curious.

Levy sighed and said "I'm saying that the dare should be-"

"Who told you that the dare will come from you? It's supposed to be mine!"Natsu interrupted.

"Huh?! I'm the first one to say it! So, it's supposed to be mine!" Levy argued.

"No! Mine!"Natsu yelled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

 _Not again._ I thought. I shook my head in disbelief.

Bham!

I almost fall from the shock that Erza beside me give. I look at her, the woman beside me. She stood up. I know that she had enough of their arguments. I can feel a dark aura coming from her. Then I looked at the people arguing. They seem to be quiet. _They felt Erza's aura too huh? Well, at least they stop arguing already._ I thought. I looked back at Erza. I can see that she is calm already, but she was staring at something. Nope, not something, it's someone. I follow her gaze. Guess what I saw. Yeah! No one except her love. _Jellal!_ I screamed in my head. Erza and I have the same love. Unfortunately for me, Jellal likes Erza. That's why I stopped liking him since middle school.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. I need to do some stuffs in the Council." he approached us with a smile  
"Its okay. Have a sit" Erza smiled back and sit down. "So, going back. Let's think the dare for Lucy."  
"Okay. I think it should be-"

Ringggggg!

"Mou! I'm not done saying the dare yet. It is the perfect dare for Lucy." Mirajane said.  
"Sorry Lisanna. Ill do your dare later. We need to go to our class. Come on guys." I stand up ang get my things.  
"Yeah!" everyone stand up too.

We ran to our classroom. Lisanna, Levy, Jellal, Natsu and I are classmates while Laxus, Erza, Mirajane and Gray are in the other class. We are all the same age and seniors this year. I seated at the back near the window. In front of me was Natsu, beside me was Levy while Lisanna was in front of Levy and Jellal was on Levy's right.

We waited for our teacher to came.

"Ne, Lucy. You should do your dare here. I've got a good dare for you. And this time, Jellal is not in there, I promise." Levy whispered to me.  
"But I promise Mirajane that it should be her dare." I argued.  
"Come on. It will be fine. Just say that you already do _my_ dare." She argued back, emphasizing the word 'my'.  
"Fine. Ill do it if you tell me what _your_ dare is all about?" I sighed in defeat. There's no point in arguing though.  
"OK. My dare is that you should say I LOVE YOU to... uhm. Wait I'm thinking who will be the guy." Levy posed as if she was thinking. Well, yeah, she is thinking hardly.  
"Ugh. That stuff again. Don't tell me it was Jellal _again."_ I said sarcastically. I don't like the way that I need to do some love stuff to Jellal and I know he doesnt like me.  
"What are you talking about? I heard my name." Jellal asked.  
"Nothing. Hehe. " I faked a laugh.  
"I know now. It's Gray. You should do it to Gray." Levy said aloud. I think everyone hear it. They look in our way. I panic and said that it is nothing. They believe me and do their stuffs again.  
"Levy, keep your voice low. People might hear your dare." I sighed in relief.  
"I'm sorry." Levy apologized.  
"It's fine. So what are you saying again?" I asked.  
"Well, my dare is that you should say I Love You to Gray." Levy answered.  
"WHAT!" I yelled. I saw my other classmate look to me. I panic again and wave my hand saying 'it's nothing'.  
"Keep your voice down. People might hear us." Levy complain.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I never do it to Gray and he said that we should not do it. It's embarrassing." I reason out. I don't want that dare. Especially I'm having a weird feeling around him. It's not like the way with Jellal. It's like I can't think anything except him and I already miss him even though he was just a minute gone but I'm never jealous if I saw him with other girls not like Jellal. It's the total opposite except for the thinking part.  
"Well, just say that you like him as a bestfriend, right? And speaking of Gray. Where is he?" she argued.  
"Huh? He's in the other class right?" I asked curiously.  
"I know that but I didn't see him in the canteen earlier." she explained.  
"Your right. I forgot about it. He is absent today. He is sick. Will you come with me to visit him later?" I remembered him texting me awhile ago.  
"Of course." Levy agreed

* * *

 **Hi guys.. Please review..  
** **Im sorry if you dont like it. This is my first time making a story. I'll do my best to improve it.  
** **See** **you in the next chapter.**

The Visit


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

**Sorry guys.. I'm a bit busy because I need to prepare for the upcoming school year...  
Thank you for the reviews..**

 **English is my 2nd language. So I'm sorry for the errors...**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy tail.

* * *

 **Chaptert 2: The Visit**

The class ended. The gang meet up in the canteen.

"Lucy, why is gray absent?" Mira asked.  
"Oh that. He is sick." I said calmly.  
"I see. Are you planning to visit him?"Mira asked.  
"Yeah. I already asked Levy to go with me. But if you want to come, you can come with us." I said.  
"Really? Thank you Lucy, but I think we should not go. I don't want Gray to feel more sick." Mira smiled.  
"No. I insist that all of you should go. I doubt Gray will feel more sick. I know he wants us to be there." I argued.  
"Well, if you insist then we will come, right guys?" Mira asked the gang.  
Most of them nodded but some didn't because they said that they has important business.

 _Kringg!_ After hearing the bell rang, we all go back to our classes.

-AUEIO-  
The classes ended and it was already 4:00 pm. We meet up in the school gate. We used Erza's car to go Gray's house. It is not enough for all of us so the others used Jellal's car. We arrived exactly 4:30 pm. Gray's house was a huge mansion. The cars stopped near the front door. As we got out the car, his butlers came to us and greet us.

"Good afternoon too." We all said.  
"Are you visiting Gray-kun?" one of the butlers said.  
"Yes." I smiled.  
"Ok, follow me." the butler gestured us to follow him.

The other two butlers open the door for us. As we go inside, we were all amazed. I never knew Gray live in a huge mansion. All I know that he was like us. There is a big hallway. In the end of it is the stairs, it was separated in two sides after many steps. On the left side of the hallway was two big doors. Same with the right side. The butler gesture us to follow him to the second floor. We did what he said. We follow him until we reach the second door near the right side of the stairs..

"Gray-kun! You have visitors!" the butler knocked three times.  
"Let them in!" a voice yelled from the other side. I think it belongs to Gray.

The butler open the door and step aside. We enter and saw Gray lying on his king bed. I look back at the butler and saw that he is closing the door. I think he wants us some privacy with Gray.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.  
"Why are you here?" Gray asked.  
"Visiting you. But I see that you are in a good shape." Jellal said.  
"How do you find my house? I never told you where I live." Gray said coldly.  
"Let just say that we have our sources. How about you?" Erza replied..  
"Me? How about me?" Gray asked confusedly.  
"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us where you live?" Erza asked.  
"Let just say I know the reaction of your faces when I said I live in a mansion." Gray smirked.  
"Mansion?! This is not a mansion. This is like a castle." Lisanna said.  
"Do not exaggerate it Lisanna." Mira smiled.  
"If you live in a big mansion and you are richer than us, why don't you donate to our school?" Levy asked curiously.  
"Well I don't have to. My parents are one of the founders of this school like Natsu's." Gray replied.  
"Why we don't know?"I asked this time. I kinda hate it when I don't know much about my bestfriend.  
"Because i didn't say." Gray replied sarcastic tone.  
"Gray! I told you right never answer in that tone!" I yelled.  
"Why? This is my house! I can do whatever I want to." Gray yelled back.  
"Stop both of you! And can we stop talking about Gray's house? We come here to visit him and not talk about richness or mansion." Erza said angrily. I can feel some dark aura surrounding her. I wonder how many times she was angry this day. Well I don't know.  
"I agree with her. So, Gray how are you? Are you feeling better or worse?" Mira asked. You can see the worry in her face.  
"I'm fine. I think I feel better when you all come. Thank you guys." Gray smiled.  
"I see. Oh right! Here is the notes we have today" Mira handed him a notebook.  
"You shouldn't bother giving me this. You know I never study right?" Gray didn't accept the notebook.  
"But the finals are next week." Mira replied and hand him again the notebook.  
"Really?" Gray was shocked and get the notebook from Mira.  
"Yes. So I think we should have a group study here. Is it okay?" Mira smiled.  
"It's fine. Wait here." Gray got up from his bed and walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going Gray?" I asked. He shouldn't stand up. He _is_ sick.  
"Outside." he replied with his back on us.  
"Why?" Erza asked.  
"I'm gonna tell my butler to fixed my study room for all of us." he open the door.  
"Aren't you sick?" Jellal asked. Worry can be seen on his face.  
"I'm fine. Wait here okay?" Gray walked pass the door and closed it.  
"I can't believe he left us here." I sit to his bed. It was really comfy.  
"It only means that he is letting us explore his room." Lisanna walked towards Gray's computer table. "I wonder why he have a computer table if he has a study room."  
"Maybe that ice freak is too lazy to walk to his study room." Natsu walked towards Gray's bathroom.  
"Or maybe I just hate seeing too much book." Gray said bluntly. His back was leaning on the door.  
"Gray! How come you are here? I thought you are talking to your butler." Levy said dropping the book she got from Gray's computer table.  
"Yeah. I was done already. They said that we should wait here for ten seconds." Gray looked at his watch.  
"What do you mean?" Erza asked.  
"5... 4..." Gray starts counting.  
"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.  
"3... 2.. 1!" Gray stopped counting.

 _Knock Knock!_

The door open and the butler was standing there.

"Gray-kun. Your study room is ready." The butler said and Gray nodded. "Follow me please." He bow down a few seconds and gestured us to follow him.

We all went outside one by one and Gray was the last one to go out. We follow his butler. We went downstairs and upstairs again in the left side. He stopped on the fourth/last door. He open it and step aside to let us enter. It was a like a library but only has one table in the middle. The chairs was enough for all of us. The study room has two floors. Both floors has many shelves of books. There was a chandelier above the table. On the back was a huge window. Beside it was two sides of stairs leading to the second floor: the right and the left.

"Have you read all of this?" Levy asked.  
"Yes." Gray smirked.  
"Really?" Lisanna was shocked.  
"Yes." Gray answer bluntly.  
"But I thought you hate going here." Natsu argued.  
"Yeah. I hate it because I might read all of those again _and_ again." Gray reasoned out.  
"What is it all about?" Erza asked.  
"Huh?" Gray looked at her with confused eyes.  
"Your books. What is it all about?" Erza replied.  
"Oh those. Why don't _you_ look for yourself?" Gray point his index finger to Erza.  
"Can we?" Levy asked.  
"Yeah." Gray replied.  
"Yes! I'm dying to read all of it." Levy ran to the second floor while the others look for a book on the first floor. I stayed behind Gray who was still standing near the table, looking to my nakama.  
"Gray. Are you sure of this?" I walked beside him.  
"Yeah. " Gray looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry okay? If ever they destroy something, it can be fixed. I have trust on them, okay?" He looked back at them.  
"That's not the thing that worries me." I looked back at them too.  
"Then, what is it?" Gray looked at me again.  
"it is about the group study and your health. Aren't you sick? Aren't you supposed to stay in bed the whole day? We don't want you to feel worse so tell us if you feel something bad OK?" I look at him. I was really worry about him. I don't want my bestfriend to feel worse.  
"I told you right? I'm fine. I feel better when all of you are around especially you, my _bestfriend."_ He said and kissed my forehead. Then he puts his forehead into mine. I kinda use to it because whenever I'm worried, he always do that.

KYAH!

"Levy!" I ran to the stairs up to the second floor. I think they ran too because when I'm there, I saw them behind me panting.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Gray asked Levy who was straing at a book - wait! she's staring at a BOOK! _It must be good._ I thought. I walked towards Levy but..

"Gray! Please don't tell me that you are reading _this_." she pointed at the title and stretched her arms towards us so that we can see better. It read:

 **Physics for College**

"I kinda read that." Gray scratched the back of his head.  
" I thought you never read those kind of books." Mira said.  
"I like it back then. I even made my dad bought it for me. It excites me that I read many or should I say all of it. But when I was highschool, I kinda hate it because I learn that it is about lessons on the school." Gray explained.

 _So, that's why he always got a perfect score and the top 1 of our school eventhough he doesn't listen or read_. I thought. I looked at him and smiled at myself. _What a good memory you have_.

"Come on! Do we need to know more about that ice freak life? We are here to group study." Natsu complained.  
"Are you really going to study, flamebrain?" Gray smirked. He crossed his arm at his chest.  
"Yes, I am. I promise my dad that I would get a higher score this time." Natsu said.  
" Oh, really? Let's see about that?" Gray said.  
" Just wait! I will make sure to get 60+ this time." Natsu said.

"Stop it both of you! Let's go down!" Erza said.

* * *

 **So how was it? I'm sorry if it takes so long. I really need to prepared for this school year. I'm really sorry. I intend to put there about there group study but I think it was too long... I'm sorry if it was all about conversation... I'll try to do the next chapter quickly...**

 **Next Chapter: The Group Study**

 **See you again next time... Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Group Study

**Sorry guys... It took long again to finish this... Well, of course, there's a reason to it. Because our school year started already and the teachers give us some assignments already. I just hate it... Hehe.. Oh! Thank you for the reviews too..  
** **English was my 2nd language so I'm sorry if there's some mistake... Thank you for the reviews...**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and I don't. But I wish so.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Group Study

Normal POV…

The gang started their so called Group Study. On the rectangular table, two chairs were placed on each side, total of eight chairs. It was enough for all of them. Lucy sat beside Levy and across of them was Jellal and Erza. On Lucy's right is where Gray and Mira sat. On the left of Levy was Natsu and Lisanna. They start studying on Mathematics because most of them can't understand it. Only Levy, Lucy and Mira can understand it.

"Lucy. How do you do this?" Gray points at a certain question on the notes that Mira gave him a while ago.  
"Let me see. Uhmm… We didn't encounter this yet. I think Mira knows the answer." Lucy looked at his note and gives it back to him.  
"I see. Thanks." Gray said and looked back at his notes. "Hey, Mira. How do you do this?" Gray points at the question again.  
"Let me see. Oh, this one. It's like this." Mira started illustrating him the how to do it. Gray nodded as he looked at Mira's illustration.  
"So, do you understand it?" Mira smiled.  
" Yeah. Thank you Mira." He said and went back to his study. Mira did the same.

They didn't know that the Lucy was watching them both the whole time. She felt a pang of jealousy towards Mira. _If I just know about that topic, I will be the one-_ _NO! Lucy Heartfilia, what are you thinking?! UGH! Concentrate!_ She thought. She looks again at Mira and Gray and saw that they are studying so she went back to her study. Many minutes passed and they are all concentrated to their studies. All of them were doing fine until a certain person stand up.

"What's wrong, flamebrain?" Gray asked.  
"I'm hungry droopy eyes. Tell your butlers to serve us some food." Natsu's stomach growl again.  
" Why would I do that, squinty eyes?" Gray retorted.  
" Come on, Popsicle! Hey, Lucy. Tell him that he should call his butler to served some food." Natsu faced Lucy. She shrugged it off. She's not that hungry.  
"I think you should do it, Gray. I'm hungry too. I want cake." Erza said.  
"Y-yes!" Gray replied. He has a feeling that if he won't do it, he will see hell. So, he clapped his hand twice and a butler came.  
"Yes, Gray-kun?" the butler said.  
"Please served us some food. A cake too." Gray requested and the butler nodded. He went outside and closed the door gently.  
"YES!" Natsu sat.  
"Shut up flamebrain! We're studying." Gray retorted.  
"Wanna go at it?" Natsu retorted back.  
"STOP!" Erza shouted.  
"Y-yes, ma'am!" they both said in unison. _Erza's really scary huh?_ Lucy thought.

They returned to their studying. They finished studying Mathematics and study Physics. Gray, Lucy, Jellal and Levy has no problem on that subject but the others can't understand it. Natsu's stomach was still growling. After a few minutes, the doors open and the same butler a while ago was standing in front. He claps his hand three times and step aside. Now, maids can be seen at two lines and standing in front of a cart wheel. On each cart wheel was a food. They start walking towards us. The maids formed a circle around the us.

"Please get your things off the table. We are serving your food." The butler said. He was beside one of the maids.  
"Isn't the food so many to be served on this table?" Lucy asked curiously.  
"No Miss Lucy. The table is not so small." the butler clapped his hand again but only twice. Then the table adjusted itself with the chairs. It become wider so the foods can be put on it.  
"Wow." Lucy replied amazed.  
"Ladies." the butler said and the maids put the food on the table.

There was a strawberry cake on the center and some desserts around it like gelatin and cupcakes. There was chickens , fishes and some dish. The maids give each of them a rice.

"The food was served. Please enjoy your meal." The butler said. He bowed down and walks off. The maids followed him.  
"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said.

Natsu gets the half of the chickens and some fish. Lisanna, Mira, Lucy, Levy and Gray gets some of the dish and some desserts. Erza and Jellal gets a piece of cake. After they ate, Gray calls the butler and the dishes was gone from the table. They continued their study. The next subject was English. All of them have an easy time on it. The next one is Trigonometry. Natsu and Gray had hard time. Gray asked Mira to tutor him while Natsu asked Lisanna.

"Mira?" Gray called the girl beside him.  
"What's the matter Gray?" Mira asked with a smile on her face.  
"How do you do this? I kinda forget about it. Especially the formula." Gray replied.  
"It was like this." Mira showed him how to do it.  
"Do you get it?" Mira asked.  
"Uhm.. Yeah.. It was like this right?" Gray asked and he draw a smiley face.  
"Hahaha... It's not like that Gray. It should be like this." Mira laughed and draw a cat.  
"Hahahaha... That was cute Mira. But this is cuter." Gray laughed and draw a rose.  
"Aww.. Was this for-" Mira whispered but was interrupted by Lucy who stands up with much force.  
"I'm sorry guys. I need to go home already or else my mom will be worried. I forgot to text her that I will visit Gray. I should go now." Lucy packed her things quickly. She lied about not texting her mom. She was hurt seeing Gray and Mira having a good time. She was a bit jealous to Mira. It was that weird feeling again. They don't know that Lucy was watching both of them secretly.  
"I see. Let me drive you home." Gray said and stand up too.  
"No I'm fine. I can ride a bus to go home." Lucy refused.  
"No. I'll tell my driver to drive you home." Gray retort.  
 _You're persistent. As expected._ "Fine. I don't want to argue about this anymore. Just tell your driver to drive me home. " Lucy sighed. She always lose to Gray if comes to arguments like this.  
"Great. Let's go." Gray walked towards the doors.  
"You're coming?" Lucy asked.  
"Of course. How can I tell my driver if I won't come with you?" Gray stopped at the door to look at Lucy.  
""I see. Let's go." Lucy walked towards the door and stopped beside Gray.  
"Yeah. Let's go. See you later guys." Gray waved his hand at them once and walked off. Lucy did the same and catch up to Gray.

When she caught up to him, he holds Lucy's hand. She kinda blush but still entwined her hands to his. _Am I blushing? I hope not. If ever, I hope he doesn't see me like this._ Lucy thought. They walked like that every time they were alone. They walked while holding hands until they reach the front door. When the butlers guarding the door saw them near, they open the door. Gray and Lucy stopped at the front door but they don't stop holding each other hands.

"Where's Sebastian?" Gray asked the two butlers.  
"He was in the kitchen, Gray-kun." One of them replied.  
"Thank you. Please call him for me." Gray ordered.  
"Yes, Gray-kun." The other one walked towards the kitchen. Gray dragged Lucy to the side.  
"Gray?" Lucy called him.  
"Yes?" Gray smiled at Lucy.  
"Why are they calling you Gray-kun and not Gray-sama?" Lucy asked. She was really curious about this.  
"I never want them to call me Gray-sama because I look at them like brothers and sister and I want them to look at me like a brother." Gray replied with a smile on his face.  
"I see." Lucy said.

The butler a while ago came from the kitchen with someone. It is the butler that served us the food and the one who told us where Gray's room.

"You call me Gray-kun?" the butler asked with a smile.  
"Yes, Sebastian. Drive Lucy home. Use my car. Here's the key." Gray tossed to the butler, Sebastian, his key.  
"Yes Gray-kun. Come Miss Lucy." the butler, Sebastian, gestured Lucy to follow him. Lucy nodded and let go of Gray's hand.  
"See you tomorrow Gray." Lucy waved her right hand.  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow Lucy." Gray did the same. Lucy turn her back and went to the car. Gray looked at her as the car starts running. He went back to the library when he saw no signs of the car.

With Lucy...

"Miss Lucy?" Sebastian called her.  
"Yes, uhm.. Sebastian right?" Lucy trying to recall the butler/driver's name.  
"Yes. Can I ask you something miss Lucy?" Sebastian asked.  
"Of course. And please just Lucy. There's no need to add the miss." Lucy replied with a smile.  
"Ok Lucy. Did you like Gray-kun?" Sebastian looked at her through the rear mirror.  
"Uhm.. I don't know. I feel a bit weird when I'm with him. I never feel like this before." Lucy blushed and look at the window.  
"I see." the butler looked in front again. "I think it was what they called crush."  
"Huh?! I don't think so. OR maybe I do. I don't know." Lucy crossed her arms.  
"Haha... You better should understand your feelings Lucy." Sebastian chuckled.

The car slow down and stopped at Lucy's house/mansion. It was a big mansion but not as big as Gray's. It has a garden and a swimming pool at the back. Heartfilia is one of the billionaire in Fiore. Lucy thanked Sebastian and get out of the car. Sebastian wait for Lucy to went inside her house before he drives off. _Lucy really likes Gray-kun, she just afraid to admit it and Gray-kun likes Lucy back. I wonder how things will end up._ Sebastian thinks while driving.

Lucy walks inside her house to be greeted by her maid, Virgo. She greeted Virgo back and went to her room. Her memory of holding hands with gray a while ago was flashed through her mind. She can't stop blushing every time she remembers it. _I wonder what they are doing right now?_ Lucy thought. She thinks of many possibilities of what they are doing. Like natsu was complaining or Mira and Gray laughing again. When she thinks of Gray and Mira having a good time, her chest hurts so she just sleep it away.

Meanwhile, at Gray's House.

They were studying English right now. No one had a hard time because all of them can speak in English without errors. After studying all the subjects, the others went back home. It was 9:15 already so Gray insist to use his car to drove them to their house. Erza said that he won't allow Gray to drive because he was sick but Gray said that he was fine. It turns out that Sebastian will drive them all home. When Gray went back to his room, he thinks of Lucy. He remembers the time that Lucy blushed when he hold her hand. He never seen Lucy like that so he was a bit curious why she blushed. He thinks of the possibilities why she blushed until he slept.

* * *

 **Wooh! Another chapter is done. Sorry guys if it took long. There is it. Their group study. I wonder if Lucy will know her true feelings for Gray. (Why I'm asking it if I know the answer? haha..) Thanks for the reviews...  
Next chapter:**

 **Her true feelings**

 **Please review and I will update soon.. I promise..**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth was Revealed

**Hi guys.. I know, I know. It takes me a long time to update and I'm sorry for it. I really am. It's just that I am busy doing school works like assignment and projects. But here is your long awaited chapter. Hope you like it! :) Thanks for the reviews. *bows***

 **English is my 2nd language so I'm sorry for the grammar errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth was revealed

-Next day-

Classes don't start yet. It was only 6:05 and classes starts at 6:30. The gang was on the cafeteria but not all of them were there. It consists of Lucy, Levy, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, and Natsu. Lucy and Levy were talking about books while Gray and Natsu were starting to fight and Mira and Lisanna is talking about somethings.

"Do you know the book called 'Red Pyramid'?" Levy asked.

"Yeah! I loved that book. Eventhough, it wasn't full of romance but it was full of adventures." Lucy replied. Her eyes are gleaming.

"I agree with you." Levy said. Her eyes are gleaming too. Both of them really liked to read books.

"Wait! Before I forgot, can I ask you something?" Levy asked. Her face said that she is really eager to ask something.

"Of course!" Lucy replied.

"Why did you lie yesterday?" Levy asked. She really was curious to know the answer.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy put on her innocent looks but deep inside she knew what Levy was asking.

"Don't look at me like that, Lu-chan. I know that you know what I'm talking about. I know that you texted your mom. I saw you texted her. So, why did you lie?" Levy explained.

Lucy gulped from Levy's room. She looked around to see an escape but her attempt failed. Levy convinced her "Lu-chan.. Come on! Tell me why you lied."

"I.. uhmm.. I lied because.. uhmm.. because... because I -" Lucy tried to look around again for escape but failed again. _Somebody please help me!_ Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Hi Lucy! Hi Levy!" Lisanna interrupted. Lucy looked at her with such an thankful eye. Lucy thinks because Lisanna was here, Levy will not convince her again. Mirajane was now stopping the fight of the two boys before they can put the canteen into a mess.

"Hi Lisanna!" Levy and Lucy greeted back.

"So what's the reason?" Lisanna asked with curious face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. _Don't tell me she heard us talking. Shit! It looks the truth will be revealed huh? But I wont let that happen. I need to look for an excuse.  
Lucy think. Think!_ Lucy thought. She sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry. It just that I hear you both talking about last night's group study. I know you lied too. I saw you text your mom. So, what's the reason?" Lisanna looked at her. Lucy look to Levy and saw that she is eager to know the answer too.

 _I don't want them to know. But, they both look liked that they really want to know._ "Fine! Come with me. I don't want any other to know." Lucy stand up and walk away. Levy and Lisanna looked at each other before following Lucy. She went to the garden behind their school. She looked for a spot where she could say everything and no one will hear it except for the two. She found the perfect spot. It was full of trees and no one will know that they are there. She walked past two trees and stopped. Levy and Lisanna looked at each other, finding for an answer why their blonde friend them to talk in such creepy place.

"So, here it goes.I.. " Lucy started.

"You?" Levy and Lisanna asked, telling her to go on.

"am" Lucy continued. Now, facing the ground for covering her face with a blush of embarrassment.

"You are?." They both said.

"je-jealous of" Lucy continued. Hoping that her friend will not register easily everything she said.

You are jealous of?" They both connect each word.

"Gray and Mira." She ended her sentence.

"You what?!" levy shouted, earning a hand of Lucy to her mouth.

"You are jealous of Mira-nee and Gray-kun?!" Lisanna shouted, earning a hand to her mouth too.

"Stop shouting or else anyone might hear you." Lucy warned. Her face was still a crimson red from embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. I knew it! You liked Gray." Levy giggled. _She what?! How could she knew?!_ Lucy screamed in he mind.

" How did you knew?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You're my bestfriend, Lu-chan. Let's just say I kinda see it in your actions." Levy winked. Lucy and Lisanna giggled.

"So you do like Gray, Lucy?" Lisanna asked. _If Lucy likes Gray, there is still a chance for me and Natsu_. She thought.

"Uhmm.. Yeah. I like Gray." Lucy blushed doesn't miss Lisanna smiled but when she saw it, it was gone. _I wonder what that smile is for?_ Lucy thought.

"I think we should head back. They maybe wondering where we went." Levy said and started walking away until she bumps someone. It was Mirajane.

Mirajane was smiling. Lucy and Lisanna sweat-dropped. They were wondering if Mirajane heard everything. "Where do you think you're going? You can't go back at the canteen especially if no one was there." She smiled more. She looked at Lucy with a heart-shape eyes.

"What do you mean Mira-san?" Lucy asked. She sweat-dropped more. She hoped that only Mira was the one followed them here.

"We're sorry Lucy. We saw you three stand up and walk away. We got curious of where you are going so we follow you and heard everything." Natsu said as he showed himself. _If Natsu is here, so is Gray. I'm messed up._ Lucy faced-palm.

"By everything, do you mean everything? As in from the start of our conversation?" Levy sweat-dropped too.

"Yeah. We don't knew that you are talking about Lucy's crush. We really are sorry." Natsu rub the back of his neck.

"So, the truth was revealed huh? Come out Gray. You can show yourself already." Lucy sighed and called for Gray, but no one appears.

"Uhmm.. Lucy, Gray is not with us. Natsu and I are the only one who followed you. Gray said that he will go to a peace place." Mira explained and smiled.

"I see." I sighed in relief. _At least, he doesn't know. I can't afford to break our friendship._

"Why don't you go to him and confessed? This will be the perfect time. Almost everyone was still at home. You can confess to him without eavesdropper right?" Mira winked and smiled.

"EH?! I can't do that. There are a chance that our friendship will be broken. And I don't want that." Lucy blushed. She was looking at the ground to hide her blushed face.

"But there is a chance too that he looked at you the way you looked at him." Mira smiled. Lucy was shocked at her words. Lucy looked at Mira and she was more shocked to see her face. Mira was smiling warmly at her like she knew what Gray will say to her.

"Come on, Lu-chan. Give it a try. If there is something I know about Gray, that will be Gray never abandons his friend. He likes you or not, he will always be your friend." Levy encourage Lucy.

"It's easier to say than to do, you know?" Lucy crossed her arm under her chest. She likes how her friends encourage her and support her.

"We know. That's why, we are here for you." Lisanna said and smiled too.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lucy sighed in defeat. She never knew that today will be the day that she will confess.

"That's the spirit Lu-chan! But do you know where Gray is?" Levy asked.

"That ice bastard said that he will go to a peace place. Where could that be?" Natsu replied. All of them put their hand on their chin, thinking of where Gray could be.

"Ooh! I know! He could be in the rooftop." Lisanna exclaimed.

"yeah. Let's go." Mirajane said. She take Lucy's hand and run. Lucy was shocked at first but when everything registered on her mind, she follow the pace of Mira. Levy, Natsu and Lisanna followed them from behind. They went to the rooftop and saw no one.

"GRAY! Are you here?" Mira called for him. _Klank!_ They heard something from behind. They all look to their back and saw Gray. They all look puzzled. _Does Gray lied? Did he follow us too? Did he hear everything?_ Questions are keep coming from Lucy's mind.

"Why are you here, Gray?" Lucy asked and sweat-dropped.

"I saw all of you running in the hallway so I followed you here. What's going on?" Gray asked. He looked curious. Silence filled the air. Gray was waiting for some answer and Lucy was still looking for the right answer.

"I'm gonna go now guys. I still need to do some works on the student council." Mira smiled. She signed for Levy, Lisanna and Natsu to come. They seemed to get the sign so they followed.

"Lisanna, Natsu and I are going too. See ya' later." Levy excused and walked towards the door. Lisanna and Natsu followed.

"What's going on Luce?" Gray looked at her with curious eyes.

"Uhmm.. Gray... I-I want to tell you s-something." Lucy blushed and looked on the ground to hide her blushed face.

 _Is she blushing? She's so cute._ Gray thought. "What is it Luce?"

"Gray before that. I want you to promise something. " Lucy looked at Gray's eyes. He sweat-dropped.

"Ok, ok." Gray smiled warmly. _Does he know already what I'm going to say? He smiled like that only if he was comforting me._ Lucy thought.

"Promise me that we will always be friends no matter what." Lucy showed him her pinky finger.

He intertwined his pinky finger to hers. "Promise."

"So here it goes. Gray... I-I think I'm starting to ... y-you" Lucy blushed. She said the most important part in a whisper tone.

"What did you say? I didn't hear everything." Gray asked.

"I said that I'm starting to love you." Lucy's face reddened more. She closed her eyes and look down to wait for his answer but it never comes. She opened it slowly and look at his face slowly. She was shocked. She never expects his answer. He has a very warming smile. Seeing it make Lucy cry.

"I love you too, Lucy." Gray hugged her.

* * *

 **That's it guys. Sorry if it took so long. I hope you liked it. Please review. I'll do my best to update sooner. Again, please review. :)**

 **Next Chapter: Together**

 **See you again next time. Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Together

**Waah! Gomenasai minna-san. Im really sorre if this take long. I am busy in school but I am doing my best to think for a good story. Btw, i am doing some one-shots. I hope you like it too. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you review this too.**

English is my second language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail

* * *

Chapter 5: Together

Lucy didn't expect it. She didn't expect everything. She never knew Gray like her too. She was so happy. She already found someone who belongs to her.

She breaks the hug and stops crying. "Since when?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gray asked. He was confused right now. He didn't expect that Lucy will ask a different question. He is expecting something.

"Since when did you like me?" Lucy said.

"Well, uhmm.. Since childhood, I guess. It was just a petty crush back then until we started high school. I was having hard time dealing with it though." Gray said, looking away Lucy's eyes to keep her to see him blushing.

"I see. So does that mean that we are a couple now?" Lucy asked.

Kring!

"We better go now. Class will be starting soon." Lucy said. She walks away leaving Gray.

"Wait!" Gray yelled and Lucy stopped. " Well. I think we are a couple now and we should tell the others" Gray smiled.

Even Gray can't see it, Lucy smiled happily. She starts walking away again until Gray holds her hand.

"Girlfriends don't leave their boyfriends behind." Gray smiled. They walked together and holding hands.

They went to their class. After a one hell boring class, the two declared to their gang that they are together as a couple. After a day, the news spread to the whole school. Even the teachers know about it but they don't do nothing against it because they all knew that they have a thing to each even keep their good records in school such as academics. Starting then, they never saw Gray and Lucy separated except having their class. They sometimes fights over silly things but in the end of the day, they will be doing lovey dovey things again.

* * *

 **I am sorry if this chapter is so short. I promised that the next chapter will be long. I am sorry. But, Please review my story. Thank you.**

Next Chapter: The New girl

 **Hope you liked it. Please review. See you again.**


	6. Author's Note

Writer's Block: I'm sorry guys! I can't write for many weeks/month. I can't continue yet my story. I am a lot busy with my school works but when I have my free time, I'll do my best to write again. And I want to ask. I was thinking of a character that will be the challenge of gray and lucy. And I think that Juvia will be the best for the role but I am not a hater of Juvia. So who do you guys think will be the best for the role ? Juvia or Other girls in FT or OC? I hope you PM me if you read this.


End file.
